Jeek of the River
Jeek of the River was one of captains of the Five Hundred Companions and a friend of the legendary Ysgramor, and it's said that he and his crew were among Ysgramor's personal favorites. According to the tales, he was a great beast of a man who stood head and shoulders above the tallest men of his crew and possessed of the strength of a bear, the heart of a saber cat and the ferocity of a troll. His weapons of choice were a war axe he inherited from his father called Relkjard, or "Foecrusher," and a silver-edged greatsword of burnished steel he'd forged himself and called Bjarskor, meaning "Fireblade," and he wore a suit of armor fashioned by the finest Atmoran craftsmen from metals of the highest quality. Jeek commanded a longboat named ''Jorrvaskr'' - whose hull is now used as the roof of the Companions' mead hall that also bears its proud name - and its crew of twenty-two warriors. He lived sometime in the late Merethic Era. Deeds Jeek of the River and his crew split from the rest of the captains after the Circle of Captains was assembled. They went southwards towards the area that was later named Whiterun Hold. It is said that they met many elves, but their numbers never faltered, so shrewd were they in battle, with minds as sharp as their blade. A scout under Jeek's command, Jonder the Tiny, came back with news about a strange monument in the shape of a great bird of prey whose eyes and beak were opened in flame. However, by the time they arrived there were no elves to be seen, despite the vast plain that surrounded it. When asked about the monument, elven captives said that they knew nothing about it except that it had been there for as long as any of them could remember. The monument, which was later called the Skyforge, had stood there long before Mer, so it was an object of fear among their people. Jeek and his crew were not afraid of elven stories, so it was decided that the strange monument could be of use to them. Aside from serving as a landmark, it was discovered that the edifice on which the monument had been built was hollow and a secret door was set into the base of the outcrop, and inside there was a large basin surrounded by three small pillars. This only deepened the mystery of the Skyforge's origins, but it was soon decided that the small cavern could be used for secret or private meetings. At the base of the monument itself was a large stone pool full of ash and coals that had long since gone cold. The land surrounding the Skyforge was fit for harvest, the soil rich and fertile, and so began the labors of Menro and Manwe, whose eager hands again came to bear on the sturdy Atmoran wood which had borne them across the sea, the hull of their beloved vessel becoming their shelter. Thus began the building of Whiterun, circled by the running of the White River to the south and east, as brought forth by these beloved of Ysgramor, yet but twenty-two of the glamorous Five Hundred Companions. Crew *Menro *Manwe *Tysnal (Who Was Twice-Named) *Terr *Meksim the Walker *Brunl (Who Fought With His Off-Hand) *Vust the Smiler *Jonder the Tiny *Kluwe, who went by Loate when hiding his face. Appearances * Sources *''Songs of the Return, Vol 2'' *''Songs of the Return, Vol 7'' es:Jeek del Río fr:Jeek de la Rivière nl:Jeek van de Rivier pl:Jeek z Rzeki ru:Йик Речной Category:Lore: Characters Category:Lore: Males Category:Atmorans Category:Articles Needing Citation Category:The Five Hundred Companions